Battle of Eeran
The Invasion of Equestria sometimes referred to as The Eerian Theater, was one of the largest engagements in the Galactic War. It was fought between the Eerian Alliance and the Universal Generation from July 24th 2172, to August 30th 2175, however a small number of Fairy survivors remained on the planet until September 7th, the arrival of the U.E.A, in 2175. At first, the Universal Generation sent a pre-invasion force, consisting of a few Hail Arora's and a newly constructed Carrier, the RHM Punk Star, to Equestria and secretly deployed a large force in the Stallion Region Territory. This invasion force was cloaked from Any Flesh sensors by sophisticated Stealth pylons deployed around it. The Universal Generation also sent a small Kill Squads led by a Dark Sparkle to attack nearby Villages along the Vicinity. Prelude To The Invasion of Equestria 2 Years before the Invasion of Equestria, On November 24th, 2170, U.E.A. ships that managed to slip the the FS7 Blockade around Earth, arrived in orbit over Fera. At 0625 hours, a fleet of FS7 vessels were detected on the edge of the system coming in to reinforce The Invasion Of Fera, The 48 available U.E.A warships, including the USS Dest and USS Leviathan, formed a tight "checkerboard" formation that allowed for them to fire all their Turrets simultaneously at the FS7 fleet with a single massive volley. However, this restricted the mobility of the U.E.A fleet, and left them unable to evade the extremely accurate FS7 Aura torpedoes. When the battle commenced, the FS7 Reinforcement fleet took a severe beating from the Blocking U.E.A's opening Laser Cannons, but promptly returned fire with a salvo of Aura torpedoes. The repair station The USS Star Vader moved in front of the U.E.A formation, acting as a sacrificial shield, and absorbed the FS7 fleet's first salvo, at the cost of the station and its entire crew. This allowed the U.E.A ships to dedicate all the power from their reactors to recharging their Laser guns, and the U.E.A ships were thus quickly able to fire a second salvo after the destroyed Star Vader drifted away. After this salvo, only eight FS7 Fera Reinforcement vessels remained: cruisers and destroyers. The U.E.A fleet then scattered and proceeded to engage the FS7 fleet, which responded by releasing its Helloria fighters and opening heavy fire on the U.E.A ships. The U.E.A spotted an FS7, stealth ship in orbit above Fera, and attempted to destroy it with a barrage of Star Shot missiles, but the attack was foiled when the stealth ship jammed the missile guidance locks, causing them to miss. In response, The USS Cal simply rammed the much smaller ship, stopping the FS7 from transmitting data from the planet's surface. The remaining FS7 vessels soon fled the system. The space battle was one of the first major victories that the U.E.A had had in space Warfare, (despite major losses; less than ten ships remained intact after the battle)Since their Devastating lost in the First Battle Of New Gunghollow a Year back in 2169. U.E.A General, Saver had especially planned this battle to be a much needed victory and morale boost for the humans Around the entire Milky Way Galaxy including the ones, In the Occupied Planets.6 The FS7, however, had only come for the data By A Shard that was Drifting In Space, by an unknown Origin. Despite the FS7's Defeat, they managed to retrieve the Shard, only to find a language on it that is not even Human made. The Data later Led to the discovery of a Planet 20 Light Years away from Earth, a Planet full of Ponies. This led to the discovery of Equestria by FS7 Forces. "We Humans knew those Genocidal Machines would come. They have found our Pony Land among the stars. The FS7 are on Equestria. They will burn this planet, kill millions Humans, and Ponies alike, and when Equestria Burns there will be nothing left to stand between them... from linking from here to the Invasion Of Earth And Crush it once and for all." '-Yara Haskika...' Brutal Crimes of War 'The Shooting Of Pegasus' During the fall of 2173, The FS7 stirred there attentions on Horace Rivera, for his treasons against his own race, even going as far as to attacking Spain, back on planet Rivera, where he began to feel the large portions of pain and suffering making him as slow as he was during the years European Civil War back in the 21st Century. After too much war damage to Spain Horace was confounded to a bed. He was moved to the safety of Cloudsdale on the 4th, of December 2173. He was put into a secured tower where he was protected by both Princess Luna, and Rainbow Dash. Months however after the occupation of the M.F.E. Head Quarters in 2174, the FS7 found the location of Cloudsdale on April 2nd, and launched an attack of the cloud cities. The Lunar Empire that was stationed on Cloudsdale were known to be the cities only defense against the FS7 Invasion. During the losing battle some of the Pegasus and Pegasai became targets from FS7 Raider Dropships, and Helloria Star fighters. Among these Pegasus ponies were fillies, and colts. Despite Cloudsdales downfall, Rivera was able to escape with Princess Luna, and Rainbow Dash who managed to hitch a stolen Raider, from the FS7 and flee the clouds fortress before it's occupation on April 4th. After the occupation, the FS7 constructed military drills for Newly constructed androids, using Cloudsdale as a Training Field. Pegasus were targeted as infantry, while homes were devastated from both ground, and air based vehicles. By the mid events of 2174, Cloudsdales rainbow factories were glassed by both the RHM Concord, and RHM Killer. And the surviving Pegasus Ponies were forced into labor, under the direct rule of the FS7. Many Female Pegasus Ponies, were seperated, from there Loved Male Ponies, and put on seperate sides of the the newly constructed Korus Camp, that was built in the spot on what used to be the Rainbow Factory. Newly born Fillies, and Colts, were automatically killed if given birth. Many mothers, got so afraid that they even when as far as to hiding them under the soft cloud surfaces, or even inside a cloud trash bin in order to prevent them from being taken by FS7 androids. By January 23rd, of 2175, Nillia a young female Pegasai gave birth to a new Colt named stanly, but her presence was detected. Despite hiding the baby in a small cab bed, covered by thick and soft powdery cloud pillows, the FS7 barged in, demanding to known where it hidden. Though pleading that they don't take her colt, the FS7 responded to her pleas, by a laser shot through the brain. The baby was than found and disposed of. By June 4th, of 2174, the FS7 massacred a large group of female Pegasus Ponies, near the palace, than later glassed the palace. Cloudsdale was transformed into the FS7's major Sky Prison, Fort Belgium. Federation fast space-travelling interventions (1-hour earlier) However, the new military force has caught all off guard, due to the UEF Battle Fleet - under the command of Admiral James Richardson and under the orders of Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope - has intervened the tragedies. The Battle Fleets themselves (consisted of thirty-five DSS battlecruisers, seventy-five Wraith II-type starfighters, twenty-five Valkyrie missile frigates, thirty-five Banshee-class aircrafts, and 40 Viking-type combat fighters accompanied by 50 Valkyrie bombers/fighters, multiple Quantradyne APOD-33 dropships, Hercules-class dropships, and a massive ground force) has intervened the nightmares with everything they got. Despite the Battle Fleets were losing the battle, Admiral Richardson gave his men the morale to fight for their lands, which he also gave the pegasi the morale to "fight for their loved ones, for their land, for their nation." This caused the Pegasus ponies to revolt the FS7's direct rule and follow Admiral Richardson's morale - "You all think you lose, you all just losed your loved ones, you've lost everything! No one's going to lose everything they had! Put aside your differences! Show this damned beasts THE TRUE MEANING OF SACRIFICE! This is for your loved ones! This is for your nation! This is for your ponies! This, is the day where you all will fight...... FOR FREEDOM! Fight for your loved ones, for your land, and for your glorious nation! URA!" All his morale shows the Pegasi the meaning of sacrifice, as his morale said. Admiral Richardson's flagship, the DSS Hammerhead, has ordered the Pegasi's loved ones to enter the battlecruisers while he and his men will fight to the death until every machines were dead. The Rebellion was lead by Rivera, in the opening months of 2175, and were known to have a huge success of the FS7, in breaching the military Barracks, destroying any android they spot, but a massive FS7 counter attack crushed the uprising in a large massacre, which drove the Prisoners, back into the Stadium, where they were locked down, and threatned death if they uprised again. Ever since than the FS7 shunted all networks from the ground, cutting away all contact with Princess Celestia, and the UEF. During the climax of the battle, one of the Battle Fleet soldiers witnessed Nillia given birth to a colt named Stanly, but they witnessed FS7 androids barging in and demands where the colt was hiding. However, something goes off which reveals to be an outraged soldier - armed with an M240 - who fires at the androids before they shot her. 'The Age of The Android' By November 8th, of 2174, as the war on Equestria was easily taking a toll on the ponies, the R.F.F.S.7, later granted this planet soon too be annihilated of all ponies and turned into a large factory. It was from here on the age of the Android was unleashed from all over the occupied areas in Equestria, that would later spreadin into occupied Griffin Kindgom, and Dragon Kingdom as well. 'The Ponyville Massacre' The Age of the Android begun, on Ponyville in Equestria, Immediately after the fall of North East Equestria. In response the R.F.F.S.7. Invaded to exterminate ponies and continue too fill the world of Equestria with fear, but the only thing this did was fuel more anger. Upon arrival at the village, the R.F.F.S.7. set fire to the houses, with Proton blasters and pursue the pandas attempting the flee the carnage, many were shot right on the spot, some were blocked by Rudder-1's and Strykers. During the massacre, 2 R.F.F.S.7. grunts one armed with an ARK-78, the other with an R-74 attempted too shoot infant pony who was watching the chaos in terror. The child's father bravely stepped in front of him and struck the Androids away, with a rake forcing there shots too too divert into the sky. This brave tactic with a rake as caused the Continentals too look on in astonishment. After the initial attack on the village, the R.F.F.S.7 scoured the surrounding forests for any remaining ponies. RHM Tartarus, Dagger, and Jupiter 2 than arrived, and even glassed the regions all around, preventing any ponies from getting away. While the Continentals believed that there Genocidal act on the Ponies, was complete, they were wrong. A number of ponies fled and hid in a secret valley, along with the infant's father. 'Dead Ponyville' Dead Ponyville Was a term referring to the Ruins of Ponyville during the Invasion Of Equestria....2172 . The Town was known to be empty and abandoned after the FS7 Invasion, leaving nothing more than dead Ponies on the streets, destroyed houses, crushed wagons, and dead trees, leaving 99% Of the rest of the region glassed by the Galactic Conquests. Sweet Apple Acres became a barren wasteland leaving Applejack's barn in ruins. Rarity's Boutique had been whipped off the face of the town leaving nothing left but the gems that were once collected by Rarity when she was alive. Twilight's library was dead, and knocked in half, Pinkie Pie's Sugar cube corner was slashed in half with the surviving remainments of the building crushed on top of each other, Ponies dead by the thousands lay scattered all over the streets, some were known to be without hooves, some were withoud eyes, some of the Unicorns, magical horns were ripped off. During the war's final years, On December 2nd, 2175, Rivera returned to Ponyville, observing the ruins of the once beautiful town. He stated that traveling to Ponyville was lonely, and a sad sight to behold. Rivera moved up street after street, FS7 Raider dropships patrolling the skies. While drifting street to empty street. Rivera later was driven by the sounds of gun fire in the far distance, which caused him to drift deeper into the Dead town. After searching again, and again Rivera later caught glimpse of a News Paper ad. It read "FS7 On the Run!" Rivera couldn't help but smile realizing that the FS7 were now on the verge of total, and complete Annihilation. Just than a strange looking black figure hidden in the darkness reveals itself from under the cold dense light of Princess Luna's Moon. Something In Rivera's gut told him to go and inspect, in which he did. After making his way through the ruble, Rivera later caught wind of a large Riviera, down on city hall. The giant shark looking fighting machine was dead, which caught his surprise. He than noticed 3 others dead as well all over the place, as well as FS7 forces who looks as if they might have suffered from lack of fuel. After flying on top of the Riviera's tail. Rivera later discovers that the war is not that far from Ponyville. A Large Hail Arora the RHM Inora, blasted over him towards the fight at fast paste. Just from the look at the speed on the Inora Rivera soon realized from all of the dead FS7 bodies in the town, that It was the nearing the end of the FS7 Torments on Equestria. 'FS7 Invasion of Equestria' The FS7 created a beachhead on Equestria in the Stalion Territory with anti-air batteries surrounding the perimeter of their staging area. With several Spires, the FS7 covertly inserted massive amount of forces, including several Cruisers, without detection from the Earth Federation, or Lunar Empire. After the skirmishes at the communications array, FS7 forces attacked The Pony Village of East Wood, in an attempt to overrun the region and expand a larger perimeter. However, these forces were repulsed after The Mane 6 reinforced the Ruined Village, At Jackle Town, about day before Spike was attacked by FS7 forces while on the way back home, but eventually got lost in the Everfree forest. With more and more evidence confirming that the FS7 were on In Equestria, Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria decided to commence a reconnaissance operation in order to find out what the FS7 Were, where they originated from, and most importantly what were they doing in Equestria. Spike the baby dragon that had been attacked by FS7, arrived in the hoof Mountains and conducted a recon mission of his own, despite Princess Celestia's orders to have all Ponies away from the mountains. He later discovered that the FS7 were ammasing in large numbers on the fields, but was attacked along with a group of dragons, on the cliffs by FS7 patrols, being escorted by a Raider Dropship. Though they managed to repel the attackers, the dragons removed themselvs from the area knowing that the FS7 would be gettin suspicious on the where abouts of the gunshots, and headed South ward to Fangs Town, where Princess Clestia herself arrived and retrived Spike, who was than grounded by a very angry and worried Twilight Sparkle, for disobeying her. As a result, Princess Celestia, sided with Luna and prepared to launch joint massive assault on the FS7 staging areas, despite Rivera's warninigs on not to conduct it. It is a mistake she will soon regret. 'Fall of Canterlot' The Siege Of Canterlot Was the first major Battle In the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Equestria Campaign and was considered to be the biggest Blows in all of Equestria, with the fall of Canterlot, and the destruction of major Scrolls and the many Sacred books on the where abouts on special spells that can Stop the FS7 Invasion in the future.The army of FS7 Invaders was made up of 800,000 Androids, 200,000 Rudder-1's 300,233 Strykers, and about 22-32 Raider Dropships, and Helos. they arrived in the middle of the night, by both ground and Air A large FS7 fleet hovered over the mountains of about 5 Hail Arora Class Destroyers, and 2 Star Arora Class Cruisers, landed forces too reinforce the ground Invasion, than remained on stand by until ordered too engage. The FS7 quickly overran the first defence of the Canterlot city, but sustained many losses in it "filling up the dike to the top" towards Canterlot Castle. After moving past the mountains, and overrunning the cities destroying them by endless air attacks, the FS7 approached the Canterlot Castle, from there. they sent laser's into the Castle. The FS7 soon got close enough to Castle doors and attempted to break the gate down with Strykers, but were scattered by a small attack team led by Princess Luna and Princess Celestia from a postern-door that ran between the brink of the cliff and the wall of Canterlot. After the team had driven back the FS7 for a short time, and destroyed the Stryker, Hunters, than arrived covering the gate with Proton fire, but Unicorns struggled too hold back the Proton fires, causing some too knock out, from the intense pain The Hunters were than silenced by Rivera, forcing them too pull back and allow the Unicorns too regain there strength. the team retreated from the new assault upon the gate. While running back, two FS7 who had faked their deaths knocked Godzilla to the ground. As Rarity and Princess Celestia ran back to save him, a hidden Rainbow Dash hewed FS7's heads saving Godzilla and giving Rainbow Dash his first two kills to Pinkie Pie twenty. Raider Dropships soon showed up out of the cluds, and used Orbital Lifts to raise hundreds of ladders to scale the Deeping Wall, the worn-out defenders threw down the ladder attacks, but were attacked from behind by Rudder 1's that had breached the outer defenses, through the culvert at the base of the wall. Rainbow Dash and Applejack with a unit of ponies from the West attacked the FS7 Infantry who got through the hole. Despite a well defense, RHM Uunga arrived over the battle and Orbital Bombarded the field destroying 13% Of the Castle's West wings, including Princess Celestia's throne room. By leaving a large Gap the FS7 Infantry invaded the Castle's west wing With Rudder-1's rolling into the Hallways breaking through walls, and firing at any pony in the west. On the east Raider dropships, soon arrived over the field again and began too pound the Castle by air cover, along side Helo's. These acts of attacks weakened the walls western side, and allowed the Rudder-1's too break through the debris of Wooden Wagons and destroy the Castle main walls now leaving the entire inside opened for FS7 Infantry. Strykers than arrived along side, Hawk APC's and entered the Castle court yards, obliterating any pony defender that was trying too defend the yard. The Rudder-1's entered the Court yard as soon as the area was clear. Despite attacks from the surviving walls and upper levels the Strykers than destroyed the main entrance into the Castle, and rolled straight into Castle hallways, with HAWK APC's and Rudder-1's following close behind. After entering the castle, the armored columns than split in too and separated, where they will be quickly regrouped by Infantry. With the outside completely over run, Princess Celestia ordered all Ponies too abandon the walls and defend the Inside of the Castle, but mostly the Room of Sacred Scrolls in which contained the major Heart and friendship of all of Equestria. If the scrolls would have been destroyed. All of Equestria would lose fate into defending themselves against the metal menace. Fire fights erupted all over the Castle halls, with Rudder-1's and Strykers covering the Infantry advancing. On west wing, the Ponys used what ever magic they had left too cave in the west wall in order too stop the western FS7 from linking up with the Eastern FS7. Furniture While the war raged on the lower level, the higher levels began too construct any fortifications that they could from Furniture, that was once among the royal rulers of Equestria even before Princess Celestia. After occupying the Bottom level the FS7 moved too the Higher levels, overrunning them in just hours along with help of Raiders, and Helos outside. Princess Luna's room was destroyed, by FS7 Rudder-1's in the waking along with Rarity's business room that lies on the north Tower. The FS7 charged into the Upper Levels to meet with heavy resistance from Ponies, eventually destroying the Sacred Statue of Princess Celestia. The FS7 were then ordered to pacify the Scroll Library and destroy everything in there path. After breaking through Hallway E The FS7 Massacred a large portion of ponies that were barricaded in the Castle Magic hall, from there on they than made there way too the Sacred Scroll Library. FS7 Legions secured all four Princess Council chambers of the entire castle and fought the obliterated about 23% Of Equestria's most valuable books Within hours the FS7 breached the Hall of Sacred Scrolls, and began too lay waste too the once beautiful room setting fire, too all of the Scrolls on the secrets of Magic, spells, and friendship 'Fall of Ponyville' In Before the Invasion of Ponyville, Mayor Mare led what riders she could gather to the Fords of Everfree in an attempt to halt The Continental's assault upon Ponyville, and there she fought the advance troops of the great R.F.F.S.7. army, which was sent after the Occupation of Canterlot. The dismounted riders formed a great shield-wall along the fords, but were eventually beaten back with great loss. The Continentals unleashed a legion of Rudder-1's, Strykers, and Androids armed with Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifles, upon the Ponyville with the specific intent to kill Mayer Mare, who was known to be present at the battle of the Fords. The forces of Rivera were successful in this task, as well, mortally wounding the The Ponyville Mare. They would have likely taken Mayor Mare as a prize were it not for the arrival of Shining Armor, who stood over the Mayor's body and fought until reinforcements led by Princess Luna arrived. The R.F.F.S.7 after occupying the fords, began too move forces towards the farther country side Glassed the Everfree Forests, drawing about the entire Timber Wolf Population into Extinction. The Main FS7 Army was still far out, which allowed a light Fleet of over 23 Star Arora Class Cruisers too launch there first stage ong the Invasion. After landing ground forces on the surface the battle intensified on in and all around Ponyville, The entire Village was slaughtered, bringing about 87% Of all Ponies too the death. Those that survived were used as Target Practice, and tortured too the death. 'Attack on The Star Walk' Based on the data gathered at Boralis on Braxis the UED-UEF selected their next objectives. Admiral Gerard DuGalle picked out the FS7 Shipyards. The yard was home to a number of Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 battlecruisers and the UEF sought to commandeer this ships. Samir Duran warned that Dominion Command could typically reinforce its outlying bases within 16 hours. Although this information was useful, DuGalle did not fully trust whom he considered a "turncoat". As the attack progressed UED crews took control of a number of battlecruisers. As the ships moved to join the main fleet the expected counterattack by the FS7 fleet arrived led by Dictator Horace Highland Rivera. Highland was surprised to himself facing soldiers from New Earth but nonetheless resolved to attack. The FS7 Armada was defeated by the captured battlecruisers and Highland forced to retreat. In the aftermath the defense forces of FS7 were impressed into the UED fleet, and the shipyards were destroyed. 'Attack On MFE Head Quarters.' On December 26, 2174, 3 days after The Destruction of the Star Walks. The FS7 Responed back at Celestia, with a single Star Arora Class Cruiser, the RHM Longora that attacked the MFE, and started deploying troops. Earlier in the battle the FS7 didm't managed to take out UEF anti-aircraft defense gun at Airview Base near MFE and the COM outpost at Luna Station. Eventually, The Mane 6 was dropped in from the Griffions and Dragons drove the FS7 away from MFE HQ. Spike and Twilight Sparkle landed in the main courtyard of the base and drove the FS7 away from the main building. They then made their way to the gate of the complex. Spike used a target locator to designate two Rudder 1's assaulting the base and orbital defenses bombarded the two Submarine tanks. Spike and Twilight both brought Lyer Base, Airview Base, and Luna Station back online and made their way back inside the base. Once inside they battled their way to the top floor of the building and assisted in the destruction of incoming Helloras and Raiders. Once hostile air was cleared, two Longswords drove the The Longora, away from the base and an orbital MAC cannon destroyed it. 'Further Engagements' Over the next week, FS7 ground forces landed on the planet and FS7 Glassers, Tarterus, Jupiter II, and Dagger, began glassing targeted areas. A battle broke out in the city of Manehattan, with large numbers of civilian Ponies on board Human evacuation transports being shot down by FS7 air and ground forces. Elements from Spike and the Mane assisted Army Earth Federation forces in clearing evacuation zones, succeeding in damaging a FS7 Star Arora class Cruiser in the process. Though the Earth Federation And Lunar Imperial forces, with great sacrifice, ultimately succeeded in clearing the majority of FS7 troops from the city, FS7 naval assets began to glass the city, and one member of the Mane 6 was killed by sniper fire while redeploying. Redeployed, The Mane 4 now, and a small force of Earth Federation Orbital Drop Shock Troopers were ordered to destroy the FS7 Occupied MFE Stating by Princess Celestia, that the Head Quarters fell after the arrival of the Second Wave of Invading Androids. In a scorched earth operation, Proceeding into the base, the team encountered Young Admiral, who enlisted their help in defending his laboratory amid the entrance of a secret tunnel leading to Princess Celestia in Staliongrad from advancing FS7 forces, who were apparently tying to Occupy the tunnel to get to Princess Celestia In Staliongrad. After successfully holding off the FS7 ground forces, Young Admiral ordered Spike to transport a fragment of the Communication to the princess, while Rainbow Dash escorted him to Mane Base elsewhere In Equestria. Even as February 10th Of 2174, dawned, however, a second, much larger FS7 fleet was detected exiting Star Space on the edge of the Planet heading towards Equestria with Impressive Speed. ''Third FS7 Fleet Arrives With their ground forces overwhelmed and their home fleet fighting against the pre-invasion FS7 fleets, the Earth Federation and Lunar Empire will take its last and most painful blow from the FS7 when a fleet of nearly three-hundred and fourteen FS7 ships come out of Portal Space. This massive fleet combined with the FS7 forces already attacking will not only crush Princess Celestia's forces on the ground, and in the air, but will ultimately glass the planet. The approaching FS7 fleet was first detected in Portal by Remote Scanning Outpost Dragon's Nest. The station's commander, Chief Petty Officer Vladimir Mackrov, sent an emergency message to Princess Luna, and ordered self-destruct to prevent the station's data from falling into enemy hands. A few minutes later 314 FS7 ships exited Portal Space at the outskirts of Planet Equestria. Equestria's Downfall was declared, and Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope Freemont issued A Distress Call to New Earth and Earth, Asking for help In a Panicking State. to rendezvous at Equestria in preparation for the coming assault. When Calliope finds out that Earth can no longer help due to the fact that That planet as well was being having troubles of their own and that they were the first to be invaded by the FS7 In 2164. He sinks down in his chair, in depression, stating that Equestria's destruction is nearly at hand. The FS7 moved in on the orbital defenses before Princess Celestia could even react. 52 late arriving Earth Federation ships, including 2 Lunar Empire Ships, ran a gauntlet of screening FS7 warships as they attempted to link up with the main fleet. At the beginning of the battle, only about a hundred Earth Federation ships were readily available to defend Equstria. 'Third Space War' The main FS7 force moved in on the orbital defenses. The initial salvo of Aura torpedoes was mostly absorbed by three sacrificial refit and repair stations, allowing the Equestrian defenders to return fire. The Orbital Defense Stations and a nuclear minefield combined to take down a full third of the FS7 fleet, destroying about a hundred FS7 ships with the first salvo. The vaporized Celestia-A of the refit stations also served to block incoming Aura torpedoes. However, the next FS7 salvo significantly damaged the Earth Federation fleet, as the FS7 maneuvered for clear shots around the Titanium dust cloud and moved in for the kill. They destroyed a quarter of Princess Celestia's Platform's, further crippling the Earth Federation orbital perimeter, before retreating out of range. A previously unknown warship type, the FS7 Star Orbital Sister, The RHM GRA, revealed itself destroying the The Earth Federation Minotaur before withdrawing temporarily. The attacking fleet withdrew to regroup after deploying hundreds of Raider dropships to the surface. The Earth Federation fleet pursued and destroyed a large number of the FS7 Raider dropships, but many still made it through and landed on Equestria's northern and southern poles. As the surviving dropships disgorged thousands of troops, the FS7 fleet began another attack. Some ships made pinpoint Portal Space jumps, putting them within the Earth Federation formation. This left them vulnerable for a short time but allowed them to strike the ODPs directly. The GRA, returned and was destroyed by the Earth Federation DSS Equestria and the DSS Lunar II from beyond ODP range. Battle of Steedland...2175 By this point in the battle for Equestira, was nearing a complete and utter FS7 victory. The Remaints of the Earth Federation Defense Fleet had been routed by the FS7 Fleet Stars Of Sorrow, and the FS7 ground invasion was now reinforced by large scale naval forces in low orbit, reducing merely half of all of Equestria's Military to Dissolution and Extinction. Surviving Joint forces of both the Earth Federation and Lunar Imperial ground forces maintained a tenuous hold on the Steedland shipbreaking yards, the only extraction point left on to reach Stalliongrad, on Equestria. Lunar convoys on the way to the shipyard in the hopes of escaping to Equestria's last final stronghold were decimated by FS7 Brawler air attacks. The DSS Imperial was docked at the shipyard, awaiting the arrival of final members of the Mane 6. Near the Imperial's landing site, surviving Earth Federation Taylor Battle Tanks and Lunar Light Reconnaissance Vehicles engaged FS7 ground forces pushing their way to the Imperial, including several Riviera's. The battle raged with unabated ferocity, but the Joint military forces were enclosed in a steadily constricting pocket despite their best efforts. By this point, The Mane 6 had been reduced to 3 members, with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack in action during Operation: Luna 1 and the Siege of Staliondale, respectively. Pinkie was deployed to defend Young Admiral, and escort him away from the Celestia Tunnel Under the MFE Head Quarters to Stalliongrad. Thus, by April 7th, 2175, the Mane 6 was effectively reduced to three operational members, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. En route to the facility, the FS7 Bombers and Other's air superiority made itself apparent to the survivors of The Mane 6. Their Jade Transport was attacked by FS7 Star Figthers, and Shining Armor, the older brother of Twilight Sparkle was seriously injured by laser fire. Realizing that the Jade would be shot down before reaching the Imperail, Shining Armor ordered Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike to jump from the crippled dropship, while he attempted to lure the FS7 away. Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Spike landed in FS7-occupied territory on the main road to the shipyard. Fighting their way to two Human All Terrain Vehicles, the surviving ponies and Dragon raced to the ship-breaking yards as fast as the ATVs could travel. FS7 opposition in the area was heavy, with Riviera walkers and numerous infantry preventing the four from shooting their way through. Using speed to their advantage, the survivors streaked past the heavy opposition, jumping a collapsed highway bridge in the process and fighting their way through an FS7 outpost on foot guarded by MG.42's. Progressing through a cave, the Four found their progress blocked. A Riviera had detected the presence of the four surviers, and stationed itself over their route. Aware that Spike, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash could not proceed without outside help, and also aware that his Jade's primary weapon could not hurt the Riviera, Shining Armor sacrificed himself, by ramming the Riviera with the dropship right into the central Jaws and destroying it. Their path cleared, The four were attacked by a group of FS7 Kill Squards, who were hunting down troopers and Ponies who had wandered through the caves seeking safety. Escaping the caves, the four finally reached the shipbreaking yard. The area devoted to It had become a battleground. FS7 forces had cut off straggling troopers from the Imperial, and infantry firefights broke out across the facility. With the assistance of Spike and the Surving Mane 6, the Remaining Earth Federation and Lunar Imperial forces cut their way through to the drydocks. Finally reaching the rendezvous point for the transfer, a furious battle broke out between the advancing FS7 soldiers and the surviving Equestrian forces. The FS7, sensing their victory and wishing to stop the escape of the humans, and Ponies deployed waves of Raider troop carriers and Brawler Ground Support Bombers to overwhelm the human, Pony defenses. While Spike led surviving Marines against the FS7 ground forces, Pinkie Pie manned a mass driver on top of the facility, using it as a makeshift anti-aircraft battery. The sheer power of the mass driver, aided by the Imperial's point defense guns, devastated the FS7 assault waves, but the FS7 fought relentlessly, sacrificing dropships willingly to get their troops on the ground. Despite Pinkie Pie's best efforts, a furious battle broke out between FS7 and Remaining Lunar infantry. The FS7 had the advantage of numbers, but the Lunar Empire, and Earth Federation held the high ground, and led by Spike the FS7 infantry assault was repulsed. With the landing zone clear, Captain Callipoe personally took a Jade to the rendezvous point, where he was met by Spike. Callipoe promptly took possession of the package, but the FS7, realizing that their ground attack had failed, deployed The Hail Arora Class Battle Ship The RHM Universal to destroy the facility and block the Imperial's escape. Princess Luna ordered Pinkie Pie to cover the Imperial's escape, and the the Pony prepared to oblige. However, as Princess Luna and Callipoe boarded their Jade, and prepared to return to the Imperial, with Spike in tow, the landing zone was attacked by a Raider dropship that managed to slip through the Lunar defensive barrage. The Jade escorting Luna and Calliope was destroyed by a barrage of Cutters from the FS7 dropship, which took up position by the mass driver and dropped off 2 DJ's to eliminate Pinkie Pie and the threat of the mass driver. Pinkie Pie, although caught by surprise, reacted swiftly, and killed the first DJ at point-blank range with her Hoof claws. Pinkie Pie's victory was short-lived, as a second DJ impaled her from behind with Claws. Pinkie Pie, defiant to the last, managed to take his killer with her to the grave, drawing her own Hoof Claw and stabbing the DJ's Jet Pack to death. However, Pinkie Pie's death left the mass driver unmanned, and the DSS Imperial; was rendered vulnerable to the advancing FS7 battle ship. Spike decided to remain behind despite much of Twilight's Pleas and tears, and commandeer the mass driver and ensure the Imperial's safe passage into space. The FS7, aware of the threat posed by the mass driver, had deployed a FS7 Kill squad, to prevent the gun being manned, but even they failed against the the strong hearted Baby dragon of Twilight Sparkle, and Spike manned the mass driver. The Universal, undeterred, or perhaps unaware of the danger of the mass driver, continued to advance on the shipyard. The Universal charged its ventral energy projector, preparing to destroy the Imperial, but in order to fire, the ship needed to drop its shield. Turning the cannon on the Universal, Spike fired a round straight into the ship's unshielded energy projector. The hit was devastating. The slug's impact disrupted the finely tuned magnetic field controlling the energy projector, and the wild Laser gutted the Universal, sending it plummeting to the surface of Equestria. The DSS Imperial's path was clear, and the cruiser immediately launched. Last Stand at Stalliongrad On January 29th, Laramera sent his forces to reinforce the garrison at Germeign, expecting a large blow from the FS7 across the Boarder from the Stalliongrad Region in Germaney. After giving a report to Denethor mayor/President of Stalliongrad, he left on January 31st, to command the garrison. That night, they were attacked. On February 1st, Laramera retreated to the Causeway Forts. Once there, he did his best to hold the rearguard, lest the retreat turn into a rout. However, he was wounded on the approach back to Stalliongrad by shot from an FS7 shark Sniper of the enemy. 'Universal Earth Alliance Arrives' Upon arriving at the city On February 2nd, the FS7 sprawled before the greatest of all walls. They quickly put up siege equipment and dug trenches. Wasting almost no time, the siege began, eventually breaching the walls of Stalliongrad- the Rammas Echor. The wall, built in the days of the splendor of the men of the west, was thought to be impregnable. FS7 Hell Bombardments were eaisly able too Penetrate the walls, smashing about 89% Of Stalliongrad into smoking ruins. FS7 Star Bombardments launched endless missiles into the lower city, setting it ablaze. The great gates of Stalliongrad were not to be underestimated, and after prolonged failure, the FS7 than decided too Glass the walls open, launching the RHM Ia, into the fight, out of all 20 ships hovering above the FS7 main Army, consisting of 20 Star Arora's and 10 Hail Aroras. A large force was sent to guard the northern roads against possible reinforcements from Rohan. It put trenches and stakes on the road, enough to halt any charge. Denethor was distraught, and refused to lead the surviving, as he thought the entire city was to be destroyed along with the Princesses (Even though they were not), and Laramera was doomed to die. He apathetically refused to give any command, saying it was pointless to even try. This resulted in Princess Celestia commanding the defenders. Thousands of FS7 and hundreds of soldiers of Stalliongrad were killed during a prolonged shoot out. Mighty siege towers, and Landing vehicles arrived on the walls but those were mainly a distraction and a test of Equestria's strength. The main assault was launched against the Gate - the only vulnerable point in the wall. The RHM Ia than fired destroying the entire gate, as well as 18% of the city walls, allowing the FS7 entry into the city. 'U.E.A & Equestrian Counter Attack' Unknown to both Equestria and FS7, Princess Celestia showed the army of the Mark an old, hidden road built by the her long ago, and forgotten by all save the Wild Men. This allowed the U.E.A. too break through the FS7 Blockade around Earth, and escape into Hyper Space to circumvent the defenses of the enemy on the northern road, and attack the forces of FS7 invading Equestria from the rear. Due to the dismantling of the walls of Stalliongrad, they could not mount a strong defense quickly, and U.E.A after breaching the FS7 blockade in Orbit forces quickly overran the northern half of Stallion Region by Air Invasion. However, after forcing the retreat of 59% of the FS7 Military body, as well as preventing there cruisers and destroyers from interfereing, they were halted by A Large Army of Hell Lizards, and Riviera's, coming in from the North East. The attack came swift and unexpected, forcing the U.E.A ground units too turn and engage the hell Lizards, and Riviera walkers, while the rest of the unit dealt with the infantry and tanks on the field.. At that moment. 'The Invulnerable Army Unleashed on FS7... Neither side knew that Grant Calliope and the United Earth Expiditionary Fleet, would arrive with the help of the Army of the Invulereable, an army that not even all 21 Continentals can master. Upon arriving, the enemy found itself in a very disadvantageous position, with their enemies where (and when) they least expected. The extra reinforcements brought by Calliope punched a wide salient within the most vulnerable area of the the FS7-host, severing the forces nearer to Stalliongrad and the ones close to the Germiegn. The Ponies of Equestria exploited this tactical advantage to the fullest, utterly routing the enemy with prolonged infantry charges and cavalry pursuit, along with the U.E.A providing cover from above. The tactical and moral advantage granted by that was effective in turning the battle into a rout of the FS7 host. Most of the FS7-host was slain and the rest fled back North East, only too be obliterated days later. before Landing in the Stalliongrad Region, the U.E.A. first they landed troops in Griffion Kingdom, from East to west, within days the Kingdom had been liberated, with Griffions flying int the skies in celebration. They also landed in Equetria the major key role, witch despite heavy resistance from the FS7, led to a victory for the U.E.A thus the liberation of Ponyville. The U.E.A Victories at Griffion Kingdom along with Equestria caused the FS7 Invasion of Stalliongrad to fall apart in Desmay. Back In Stalliongrad Throughout the assault the U.E.A Forces disabled several Anti Air Gojira's as well as one of the main AA batteries, including destroying about up to 20 Rudder 1's. With the way cleared, the U.E.A Space Navy ordered entered the planet and to attack the FS7 Ground advances with Orbital Attacks. Despite after the loss of too many forces, exhaustion from 5 years of fighting, including 8 Starships The FS7 began to lose the ground that they once occupied weeks early, now it was the FS7 getting butcherd for the first time since they arrived in Equestria. By Februar4 24th, about 80,000 Miles Of Equestrian land had been freed. and the rest of the FS7 fleet departed the Stalliongrad Region. '''Liberation of Ponyville 'Liberation of Canterlot' Gurrilla Tactics In R.Territories Around Equestria 'The Pony Resistance' Despite gaining a tremendous upperhand in the Invasion of Equestria, The Federation Strike 7 began to suffer attacks of Guerrilla warfare from all around the Landscapes around the Continent. Yara Hoskia who apparently fled Earth arrived In Equestria in gaining help against the FS7. Despite their refusal, the war comes down upon them, forcing Equestrians to fight. Though the FS7 Was gaining a huge success on the battle ground Yara organized a Resistance Cell, even though they were ponies. 'The November 8th, Attack' After the FS7 Occupation of the Sali Fields Highland sent a HollowShot transmission to Rivera ordering the ships to leave port and head for Luna Port Equestria to start dueling the war machine with fire arms to continue the Invasions that is happening all around the Pony infested Continent. The FS7 later began to move through Spike Hill where they were supposed to use the hill as a road block if the a counter attack should occur.However it later became a war zone rather than a road block 2 Hours after the FS7 set both foot, and Wheel in the Hills. At around 4:00PM The FS7 forces that were marching through Spike were ambushed At Celestia Village by The Pony Resistance that was lead by the Human leader Yara Hasikia. The FS7 caught completely off guard had only little time to shoot their attackers who were charging with Unihorns, Tables, Chairs, Shovels, and other pieces of furniture that can kill man or even android. The entire Square became a hand to hoov Combat arena between the FS7 and the Ponies, thought the forces of Yara Hasikia were indeed suffering heavy losses they proved to be gaining the upper hand in this Uprising by over powering FS7 forces even when they got shot, by ARK-78's MG.42's and Ravage's. Minutes later at around 4:23PM the FS7 began to call for reinforcements from the Stali Fields, but the reinforcements in the fields were blocked by the Lunara Empire's forces preventing a counter attack from reaching Spike Hill. The FS7 at Stali Field now stalled had to try and call In some air attacks which began to pound the hill, despite heavy bombing, Kate's forces have lost only 5 troops in the aerial bombardment. The FS7 however began to move a core east around the Resistance lines and at Spike hill, but like on the Stali fields they were stopped again, by Energy Arrows of magic. The FS7 now completely surrounded by enemies all over the street began to pull out of the village, later the hill, and back into the Stali fields in order to try and assist their heavy armor so that they can break through and hopefully make into the city before the Pinned squads at Roosevelt Square end up getting Melee'd to death. The Germans however was never able to break the Lunar lines costing their defeat not only in Spike Hill, but also right in the Stali Fields as well. 'The Attack of The 82 Columns... 2173' After the Occupation of Phillidelphia, The FS7 ended up marching through the streets of Philliedelphia while Many Ponies watch in fear from hiding. Little did the FS7 know that Yara had planned a scheduled bombing for the Moon Walkers as soon as they arrive at Celestia Ave. As the time is going by quickly Yara works on constructing the bomb and hiding it inside a Wagon full of Iron Bars. 20 Minutes the Ponies can here the marching of the FS7 heading their way. They stomping like Those of thunder, while they chant "Nine" While moving through the street. Thinking fast Yara activates the Bomb and rushes outta of the blast radius while the FS7 Close in. The Bomb went off right in the middle of the March sending Iron flying everywhere and destroying a grand total of about 532 Androids. Those who survived were automatically attacked and killed just before they can get up. The FS7 will never forget this act of aggression against the forces of Mother Rivera, and will do anything in their dark power to wipe out the resistance. 'Fall Of the Pony Resistance' The fall of the Pony Resistance has caused one such powerful military that one of the FS7 soldier saying that the "saw some kind of military consisted of everything", while another said that he "knows those military" they know - the United Earth Federation. Aftermath 'Dedication Musical' Created and Developed by the Kauji Rivera, a year after the Siege of Equestria, The Days features a festive opening scene with familiar carols in a turn-of-the-century setting, a concert of inspirational contemporary songs, and a musical drama of the nativity and life of The Heros of the FS7 Purge of Equstria. Each year we are truly honored and humbled that we have the privilege of portraying the timeless truths illustrated in the life of the Heros. The promise of two thousand years ago is realized again each time we tell the September story. As morning rises over Earth, a new hope arises in our hearts. Today, we celebrate that hope with you. These events were created and developed by a Musical Pageant. The War Horse Day Pageant Was a very special Equestrian Musical Holiday Pageant created and Developed by Kauji Horace Rivera, in Honor of the Ponies and Heros who survived the FS7 Pony Holocaust from 2172-2175, in the years of the Rivera Federation War. The show happens every December 3rd, the day of the Pony Holocaust, and the starting of the Pageant. The Holiday also shows there respects of all of the Ponies that died during the Siege of Equestria, and else where in both the Harmony Universe and Milky Way. It is unknown what happend to the Pageant after Rivera's death on 2212 during the Pageants 39th Anniversery... 'Death Rate' After the Invasion, Approximately about 40,000,111 Ponies were Murdered, along with about 4 of the Mane 6, leaving Only Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash, as the only 2 surviving Members left in the Elements of Harmony. The FS7 Invasion mirly annihilated about 98% of the Pony Race, leaving there once beautiful land of Harmony now up in a smoking ruin. About 50-79 of Equestria's most beautiful cities have been glassed, including New Stallion, Square, Steedland, Ponyville, and about half of Stalliongrad. The members of the dead Mane 6 were given 2 Rank Promotions, by Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, while the rest of the Ponies were buried at Mane Grave Yard. Princess Celestia will never forget the R.F.F.S.7.'s Acts of aggresion against her race, and neither will her little sister Luna, stand for it either. 'D.R. Insurgency' Celestia's Anger After FS7 Invasion and International reactions 'International reactions to the FS7 Invasion of Equestria by the Allied Council' The Intial Invasion, brought about anger, and hatred to the Ponies of Equestria, wanting to cry for war against the FS7, for there Heartless antics, and the destruction of about 98% Of the World of Harmony itself. Princess Celestia herself, a mare, goddess of the sun, whom never has gotten angry before her in her life also wanted revenge as well, not just for the loss of her ponies, but also for the lost of about 4 of her dearest Students, along with Spike during the battle of Steedland in the opening stages of 2175. 'Governments and organizations' Celestina Empire Other reactions * Camelu - The leaders of Camelu said they have received the Federations broadcast that they will wait for the Federation to intervene. * Zebrica - The leaders of Zebrica said they will wait for the Federation to attack. The arrival of the United Earth Federation The deaths of almost ponies just caused a new, terrifying, dangerous, and outlying threat - the United Earth Federation Military - which forseen the deaths of all ponies, begins their revenge and vengeance on the Universal Generation. ''The Plan In order for the UEF Armed Forces to get ready, they must have allies. United Earth Directorate, Terran Dominion, and the Terran Confederacy will send them military forces. This forces are found in UEF Allies in the Invasion of Equestria....2172. Battle of New Stallion Square....2175 (Non-canon) The UEF has send in a strike force to protect the Time Machine from its destruction. During a matter of minutes, they went back in time and appeared at Stalliongrad. Aftermath 'Celestia's & Luna's Involvement In the War On Earth' Princess Celesta and Princess Luna's first involvement on the War of Earth was a more approaching one. While the UEF Expeditionary Fleet arrived in Equestria, they begin to fight their way to the Earth, to liberate it. However, the appearence of the Dominion Earth Federation Expeditionary Fleet was fast. The Expeditionary Admiral ordered President Paffendorf Adolf Hitler Petrenkotolaunchafull-scale assault on Earth and to Locate Planet Rivera, so he can launch a full-scale invasion on the planet. The Domninion Earth Federation However were easily assisted by a joint op between the U.E.A., the United Earth Federation, the Lunar Republic and the Strike Three Forces. Allowing the allied powers to turn back and finsih off the weakening FS7 Forces on Earth. Trivia''